Phase I of the project will investigate the feasibility of using Outside Vapor Deposition (OVD) to create glass preforms derived from ULE/TM glass. The Phase I project will be coordinated with the Fiber Optic Materials Research Program at Rutgers University where there is special expertise in OVD and other vapor deposition processes. Proof of concept will be determined by drawing a limited number of preforms into laser optical fibers at Rutgers University, using existing facilities, expertise and research staff. Several preform structures will be investigated and the resulting fibers' performance evaluated and compared. The goal is to create laser optical fibers with higher performance in surgical contact with tissue.